


Dribble Drabbles

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: will be drabbles of all the fandoms i like. maybe most will be smut...or fluff...short drabbles honestly. these are going to be stories that are less then 2000 words.i may add more drabbles from different fandoms here and i will update the tags as see fit.





	Dribble Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> had this daydream had to wrote it down. thought of virgin!steve rogers for some reason. just a small drabble, wrote this on my phone so there might be typos and errors…sorry

Steve gave a small groan as he felt a heaviness on his hips, he slowly opened his eyes to see her sitting on his pelvis. She grinned down at him. 

“Well took you long enough Cap’in.” She grinned. Steve tried to move his arms but found them handcuffed above his head. The handcuffs around his wrist looked thick and made out of a strong metal. If he had to guess it was made of vibranium. 

“What happened? He asked his head foggy. She tilted her head running her hands up and down his bare chest. He looked down to see he was just in his pants, his shirt was gone, as well as his socks and shoes. 

“You fell over and hit your head darling.” She whispered trailing a kiss down his neck. Steve glanced around the room, ignoring how hot her mouth was, and how good it felt. His body betrayed him, he could feel his pants getting tighter. 

He tried to remember what happened, he closed his eyes ignoring her roaming hands and sloppy kisses. He was walking home, he saw her struggling with someone…he ran to help. He shook his head as she bit in to the muscle of his neck, a moan escaped his mouth. He felt his face burned, he shouldn’t be enjoying this! 

“That’s it, Baby.” She whispered digging her nails into his chest, grinding her hips into his. The pleasure erupted through his body. “Fuck you are so fucking hard.” She moaned. Steve bit the inside of his cheek stopping himself from moaning. She moved to sit on the tops of his thighs. 

The memory came in a haze, the man attacking her ran off…he followed close behind, and then something hit him in the back. He remembered stumbling, his head hitting the brick wall nearby. He gasped as her hands wrapped around his cock. He snapped his head to look down at her, when had she managed to get his pants open? 

“Please stop.” He whispered as she worked him. He struggled against his cuffs, but they didn’t budge. Who was this woman She gave a dark laugh, as she nuzzled his torso. 

“Why would I stop?” She asked as she released him. He gave a small whimper from the loss of contact. She ripped at his pants, yanking them over his thighs to leave him bare. “Fuck me, you are…” she leaned down taking the tip of his hard cock in her mouth. Steve gasped arching up. She worked him, he struggled. She pulled from him, sitting up. “Gods look at you, the all powerful captain America at my mercy.” She trailed kisses on his stomach, his hip bones. She bit and nipped. 

“Who are you?” He asked softly, biting his lip. He wasn’t going to moan and give her the power over him. Her hand wrapped around his cock pumping hard. He tried to wiggle from her. It so did not feel good... 

“Just a really big fan, captain.” She moved to press her wet pussy against his hard cock. Steve moaned, he heard her give a small sound of pleasure as she rode against his cock. He felt her move to her knees the tip of his cock pressing against her entrance. 

“Wait!” He started. She paused looking down at him her hand around his cock, pressing his tip to her clit. “I— I “ he felt his face flush. She tilted her head, in wonder and her eyes lit up when she realized what he was trying to say. 

“No way! Is the great Captain America a virgin?” He looked away as she let his cock go. “Oh, this is rich.” She leaned over grabbing his face kissing him hard on the mouth, he groaned into her mouth. “I’m going to make sure you enjoy this.” She pulled her hands from his face reaching between them. 

“Wait—" he let out a gasp arching as she sank on to him. Her warmth wrapping around him, her wetness…she arching against him, giving a soft whine. 

“Fuck, you are huge.” She whimpered, she didn’t prepare him for what was next, as she rode his hips he cried out. This was new. Sure he messed around with women. Sure, he kissed, and went to second base, and he did get that blow job once but when it came time to fuck, he always made an excuse and ran off. 

“Fuck.” He cried as she begun to speed up. Her moans and cries making him harder. Her nails raking down his chest, her kisses hard. He begun to move against her thrusting upwards to meet her. “Please.” He whimpered, she reached out wrapping her hand around his neck. 

“Fucking beg me captain.” She panted squeezing his neck. “Beg me to make you cum.” Steve struggled at this new sensation, he couldn’t breath, but it felt incredible. His mouth began to move on it own, words spilling. 

“Please,” he gasped. “Please make me cum please.” He groaned as she leaned forward kissing him on the mouth. His mind hazy, his vision danced with black dots, he never stopped begging. She gave a scream as her orgasm ripped through her, her walls clenched him, he cried out as white pleasure blinded him, he coated her walls with ropes of cum. Her grip loosened on his neck, his body shook. She didn’t say anything as she pressed her forehead into his neck, panting. She kissed him gently on the neck whispering praises. Steve stared up at the ceiling his mind reeling with phantom pleasure, with want. Her praises causing him to get harder that before. She gave a groan as she felt him twitch inside her. 

“Good boy,” she whispered peppering his chest and neck with kisses. “We’re no where near finished.” Steve took her kiss like a good boy. He gave a moan as she rolled her hip, he wondered if he pleased her enough maybe he could be on top.


End file.
